


A Real Hero

by celestialintent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialintent/pseuds/celestialintent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa is a hero?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feraldanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldanvers/gifts).



> Just a little kid!fic... sorry there's no porn.

He hears the sniffles and the tears seconds before they actually start, because he hears the words he knew would come eventually. He hadn't realize they'd come so soon though, and he still isn't prepared for it. He grabs a rag, cleans off as much oil from his hands as he can and goes to meet his son who is sitting on the porch. Under normal circumstances, the sight of his youngest son cuddling a worn stuffed wolf would be something sweet, but the tears there are like a heavy weight in his chest.

"Hey, kiddo. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asks as he sits down next to the kid on the porch.

"Laura and Jonah said I can't play with them. They said I'm human, and humans can't play with weres because if humans get hurt they don't heal fast like they do."

"Well son, it's true."

"But why can't I be a werewolf like you and Laura and Jonah? Why do I have to be a stupid old human?"

He stops to ponder for a minute and then decides to forgo the whole conversation of how his kids were conceived. That's a conversation for when his children are much older and preferably when he's not alone. Instead he thinks it's better to attack this problem by just winging it.

"Do you want to know a secret?" This time his son's eyes light up in curiosity. "Daddies aren't supposed to have favorites."

"Really?"

"Really. But I do."

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise not to tell Jonah or Laura though."

"I promise." The little boy climbs into his lap, eager to hear the secret. 

"You're my favorite," he whispers conspiratorially, "and you want to know why?"

"Why?" the boy whispers back.

"Because you remind me the most of your Papa. And your Papa has saved me so many times, but he's just as human as you."

"Papa saved _you_? But you're a werewolf and you're so strong!"

"Yes, but your Papa is brave and very smart. He's the best person I know."

The little boy hugs the wolf tighter to his chest contemplating the words of his father.

"Papa is a hero?"

"Yup."

Without another word the kid hops up and out towards his brother and sister. He laughs as he hears his son demanding to be part of the game because humans can be heroes, too. Before he can stand and go back to fixing his car, he's joined on the steps.

"Hey, Sourwolf. Nice work."

"I try."

"So I'm a hero? Does that make you the damsel?"

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Only if you make me.

So Derek does.


End file.
